


【EB|裴杨】Do you know why they are laughing?

by EloveHo



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: BDSM, M/M, breddy - Freeform, dom! Eddy, dom! Hyung, sub! Brett, 中文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloveHo/pseuds/EloveHo
Summary: 预警：困到飞升的垃圾文笔+性冷淡+片段裴→杨单向bdsmsub杨/dom陈/dom裴Edwina（异装癖）为了你好我好大家好，不能接受请不要看。设定（因为不想写很长所以简单粗暴列出来）：Hyung在大提琴家之外是个职业dom，在悉尼的时候收了Brett为sub（无性意味的）。后来EB确认了关系，但是Eddy本身对sm不是很热衷也不是很了解，就跟Brett来Hyung这里学习怎么成为一个好dom。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang, Hyung/Brett Yang
Kudos: 10





	【EB|裴杨】Do you know why they are laughing?

正文：  
作为一个职业dom，Hyung知道自己应该不走心只走肾，所以Brett离开他就和所有其他sub离开他应该是一样的，只是服务不被需要了而已，反正很快就会有人补上。但不知道为什么，一看到Brett的眼睛就会想到他跪在自己腿间的样子：口球阻止了嘴唇的闭合，唾液把嘴角染得亮晶晶的，和充满生理泪水的眼睛一样诱人……他不知道Brett现在是不是也用一样的方式看陈，而陈又会不会在奴表现好的时候给他奖励的亲吻。Hyung只能将在胃里翻飞的蝴蝶亲手抓住，却又不舍得捏死，他怕自己再也体会不到这么接近“爱”的感觉。  
  
\--------

Hyung是一个负责任的dom和老师，他的第一节课只有20分钟在讲技术性的东西，带着陈认识房间里的所有器具和它们的用法，剩下40分钟都用在强调互相信任、全面沟通和事后抚慰的重要性。陈是个好学生，他学得很快，也不介意暴露出自己的无知，那让他避免了很多新手会遇到的弯路。很快Hyung就发现在自己把Brett绑成只能扭动的样子再松开后，陈已经可以完美地用绳子覆盖那些自己留在Brett身上的红痕。电击和spanking的时候也是，陈很快超越了他能在Brett身上做的极限，好像仅仅是因为结束后避免sub drop的方式由他的温水和毯子换成了拥抱和亲吻，那些Brett和他的关系所不允许的事。  


Hyung也见过Edwina，远在她在油管上出道以前。她那时还没有夸张的假发和露脐装，但会穿对于她的年龄来说过于成熟的衣服，言谈举止更像个偷穿妈妈衣服的青春期女孩——喜欢母亲的品味这件事明明亵渎了她身为年轻人的自尊，但那些被满足的性幻想让她欲罢不能。

性在有Edwina在的场景更突出，即使他们实际上做的事更纯洁。裴看着Brett在那面大落地镜前给Edwina穿她亲手挑选的裙装，从蕾丝胸衣到吊袜带再到落在脚踝上的长裙和脚踝以下的高跟鞋。Brett不被允许看她，透过镜子的反射也不可以，只是低着头，不知是为了盯着手里的活计还是为硬到流泪的阴茎感到耻辱。出门前Brett必须把自己锁起来，Edwina不会帮他，她的触碰只会让他更硬，疼痛也是。最后他们研究出最好的方式就是把它捅到冷水里，否则等它自己软下来天可能都要黑了。Brett那样做时的表情会在Hyung的脑子里盘旋很久，他跟着他们到女装店为Edwina挑选更多衣服的时候他还在想那个，想Brett会不会又硬起来，在金属笼子里面偷偷哭泣。  
  
  
如果说Brett在他手里像棵可以被随意弯曲但不会失去自己形状的杨树苗，那在陈那里他更像是只找到属于自己那棵桉树后怡然自得的考拉，发火的时候都只会发出“嘤嘤嘤“的声音（虽然Eddy会告诉你被考拉咬也是很疼的）。

“原来我连物种都弄错了。”他想。

Brett在辞职的前一天拉着Eddy来找他道别，更像是以朋友的身份，所以Eddy显得和在其他社交场合里一样手足无措。临走时他们抱了一下，把Brett圈在怀里的那一刻Hyung唯一的想法是自己还没看过他被操的样子。拥抱松开了他又庆幸，还好没有看过他被操的样子。  
  
\--------

彩蛋：  
Edwina坐在梳妆台前涂口红，她的小羊跪在她脚边帮她绑那双红色乳胶靴的带子。

“我们好久没见到Hyung了，你想他吗？”

小羊记得自己不能说话，就只是“嗯”。

Edwina哼了一声，看来今天是女王而不是公主。“管好你的小屌，”已经系好鞋带的那只脚踩上小羊的裆部，“你现在是有主的，不能再像外面那些野婊子一样。”

小羊翻了个白眼但还是没有说话，只是用头蹭了蹭她的小腿肚。


End file.
